lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Maeri Justman
Maeri Justman is the daughter of Armory, and Zella Justman making her a member of House Justman. Maeri Justman has been in a long relationship with the married Arwood Lancer ever since he squired at Weldenvale, and though he loves her far more then his wife honor has kept them apart. With Arwood Lancer she has one child in the form of Alice Rivers of whom is a lady serving under Maeri Justman and learning the ropes despite her bastardy surname although she has been acknowledged thus giving her better status. Maeri Justman was born the third and youngest child of Armory Justman, and thus there was little political future for her in the family, but she was told over and over again by her family how important the eventual marriage she got into would be for the family. The pressure would be too much for the girl, and she was constantly depressed until the arrival of Arwood Lancer into Weldenvale, of whom she became quite infatuated with despite her knowledge of his betrothal and the fact that he was two years younger then she was. Maeri Justman following the Invasion of Rigen would come to the conclusion that she had to do what Arwood could not in that she would remove those who stood in his way to the Lordship of House Lancer by whatever means necessary. Maeri would order the killing of Arnell Lancer by the hands of her sword sword Anders of Justman, and this killing would go perfectly as no one came to realize there was foul play as Anders had staged it as a suicide. When her beloved Arwood was publicly shamed by his father and passed over in favor of the eleven year old Lorell Lancer it was Maeri who once again commanded her soldier Anders to murder the child of which he was able to successfully do without alerting anyone to the involvement of Maeri Justman, and once again Arwood stood as the heir to House Lancer due to her actions. History Early History Maeri Justman was born the third and youngest child of Armory Justman, and thus there was little political future for her in the family, but she was told over and over again by her family how important the eventual marriage she got into would be for the family. The pressure would be too much for the girl, and she was constantly depressed until the arrival of Arwood Lancer into Weldenvale, of whom she became quite infatuated with despite her knowledge of his bethrothal and the fact that he was two years younger then she was. Raid on Weldenvale 'Family Members' House Justman.png|Zella Justman - Mother|link=House Justman 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Rival - - - - William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Category:House Justman Category:People Category:Human Category:Brann Category:People of the Riverlands